herofandomcom-20200223-history
Toki (Fist of the North Star)
Toki (トキ Toki?) is the second of the four Hokuto brothers, and is a pacifist who seeks to use Hokuto Shinken as a healing art. Toki's self-made technique of Hokuto Ujō Ken (北斗有情拳?, "Big Dipper Humane Fist") is adept at both healing and destroying. When using this style, his adversaries experience intense ecstasy before their deaths, instead of horrifying pain. According to Kenshiro, Toki had the most elegant style of the four brothers and was the ideal successor to Hokuto Shinken before his illness. History Early life Toki, along with Raoh and Kenshiro, is originally from the Land of Asura, where he has two additional blood siblings named Kaioh and Sayaka. Toki and Raoh are actual blood brothers and were orphaned when they were children only to be adopted by Ryuken, who was seeking a student to train. Originally, Ryuken only trained Raoh, while Toki watched on. When a hunter killed Toki's pet dog Koko, Toki demonstrates his fighting ability by pummelling the hunter relentlessly. Realizing that Toki has learned to fight by merely watching his brother, Ryuken began training Toki as well. During this time, Raoh made Toki promise that if he should ever lose his way, Toki would try to stop him. Nuclear War During the nuclear war, Toki was exposed to the nuclear fallout while force-shutting the jammed doors of the bomb shelter to protect Ken and Yuria. Toki survived for two weeks without food and water, but the nuclear exposure turned his hair white and left him terminally ill. Therefore, Toki renounces the succession to the Hokuto Shinken style and becomes a wandering doctor, easing the people's ills with the time he has left. Village of Miracles Toki wanders into a village ravaged by disease and uses his powers to heal the sick and lame. The village becomes known as the "Village of Miracles" and Toki is worshipped as a messiah. However, Toki is taken captive by Raoh's army and imprisoned at Cassandra, while Amiba impersonates him in an attempt to destroy Toki's reputation after a previous confrontation. The Hokuto Shinken Succession Dispute Kenshiro rescues Toki from the prison stronghold and the two join forces against Raoh. Toki intervenes during Kenshiro and Raoh's first clash at Mamiya's village, as the battle draws to a bloody standstill. After the death of Koryu, Toki attempts to fulfil his childhood promise and prevent Raoh from using Hokuto Shinken for his own ambition. Despite a heroic effort, Toki finds his power weakened by illness and lacks the pressure to pierce Raoh's vital points. However, Raoh takes pity on his fate and spares his life. Toki spends his few remaining days healing the sick until a meeting with Ryuga leads to his end. As he embraces death, Toki tells Kenshiro to "turn sorrow into anger". Gallery Toki_(FotNS).jpg 7c7dc750001cea02eb74f15311d8ef06842351c9.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-11-21-19h52m40s10.png Toki_(Hokuto_Musou).png Trivia *Toki's facial motif was derived from Jesus Christ. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:Martial Artists Category:Pacifists Category:Paragon Category:Martyr Category:Healers Category:Pure Good Category:Wise Category:Deceased Category:Noncorporeal Category:War Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Hope Bringer Category:Suicidal Category:Genius Category:Damsels Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Elderly Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Philanthropists Category:Protectors Category:Nurturer Category:Saved Soul Category:Loyal Category:Falsely Accused Category:Related to Villain Category:In Love Category:Siblings Category:Selfless Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Honorable Category:Charismatic Category:Elementals Category:Sympathetic Category:Neutral Good